1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to potties for training children to develop good waste elimination habits and, more particularly, to potties that have pre-recorded messages.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One device that is commonly used to teach children good waste elimination habits is a potty. In its simplest form, the potty includes a seat and a receptacle for receiving wastes. However, throughout the years, a number of innovations have been developed relating to potties, and the following U.S. patents are representative of some of those innovations: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,162,490, 4,777,680, 4,883,749, 5,008,964, U.S. Pat. No. Design 343,891, and U.S. Pat. No. Design 352,993. More specifically, each of U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,162,490, 4,883,749, and 5,008,964 discloses a child's potty that provides a child with a voice message once the child begins waste elimination. It is noted that the potties in the three just-cited patents are not gender specific. That is, one message is provided whether the child using the potty is a girl or a boy. Since a gender-specific message would be more personal than a gender-neutral message, it would be desirable if a polly provides a voice message that is gender specific.
Moreover, each of U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,162,490, 4,777,680, 4,883,749, and 5,008,964 discloses a potty that provides a sound response as the child is using the potty. None of the potties in the just-cited patents provides for providing the child a message after the child finishes with waste elimination. In this respect, it would be desirable if a potty provided a child with a voice message after waste elimination has taken place and after the child has risen from the potty seat.
As a matter of interest, each of U.S. Pat. Nos. Design 343,891 and Design 352,993 discloses a potty that employs simulated animal characters in the potty design.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use potties that provide voice messages, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest an automatic talking potty apparatus which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) provides a voice message that is gender specific; and (2) provides a child with a voice message after waste elimination has taken place and after the child has risen from the potty seat. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique automatic talking potty apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.